


Lucky Lucky

by CloveeD



Series: Kinktober 2017 Tumblr RP-Inspired Drabbles [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Marathon Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sleepy Sex, Tumblr RP Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: Graham's rescue of Percival Graves was a little intense. Brought him all the way into the modern world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancifulFancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulFancy/gifts).



> Kinktober 2017 Drabbles Series prompted on Roleplay Tumblr blog [reportsduemonday](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/), involves multiple ships anywhere from Gradence, Gramander, Grindelgraves, Original Characters/Original Percival Graves, and more revolving around Original Percival Graves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival has reached that point where he had no more creative ways to help his drugged, modern friend.

 

Amazingly, the drugs hadn’t worked its way completely out of Graham by 5:42 in the morning. 

 

After a night which left Percival’s ass, back, thighs, mouth, throat, arms, and even hands significantly  _sore_ , Percival would’ve thought the aphrodisiac that got into Graham’s system last night would’ve been spent by the morning. Evidently, there was still some left, because when Percival groaned, only semi-awake and face-down holding two pillows, there was still movement sliding in between his thighs, a little sluggishly aimed as though Graham couldn’t bother to open his eyes at this point. 

It would make sense, because fucking non-stop for nearly six hours straight in every way possible since Graham returned home at mid-night just seemed - disastrous. 

 

Percival groaned a deeply tired, guttural noise into the two pillows he was holding, silently muttering something along the lines of ‘You can’t be serious…’ as the younger man looking equally fucked out, eyes still closed and hair sticking up in all directions, wriggled against Percival’s back. 

“I think you need to—-go to a hospital….” Percival finally tried pleading, whining a little, perhaps. He’d checked last night - the potion that Graham was dosed with in a freak accident was merely overly concentrated for normal consumption, and lucky for them, Graham was in excellent health and at a young age where the kid could handle some fairly extreme heart rate and exercising. 

Percival, on the other hand, felt his age ever so clearly after the whole night of obscene amount of sex. 

 

Graham made a grumbly noise against Percival’s nape, breath warm and puffing against the hairs their, jerking another exhausted little groan out of the older man as Graham’s cock seemed to have found the right opening to slot itself back into Percival. At this point Percival couldn’t even find it in himself to come up with any more creative ways to get the young man off. 

There was another bout of sloppy rocking, Graham’s bleary murmur attempting to sooth his sore companion. “—Just a lil—m’re—sorry sorry sorry—-oh—- _oh_ — _thank you—Perc—-thank you—-_ ” 

 

Percival felt it the moment he was truly filled to the brim, when anything new pouring into him drove the previous loads out. 

 _Obscenely filthy_. 

His sigh was a light one, at Graham who’d started snoring lightly—– _finally_ —–after drooping against Percival, wringing out one last orgasm from this wild ride.

“—–you’re lucky I love you.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival is a little nervous about his first job interview in the modern world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival's last name is Graham's in the modern world because who would apply for a job with a historical figure's name looking exactly like said historical figure

 

[@somewhat-managed-mischief](https://tmblr.co/mgohnas9jdzqzPOonJ275OQ)  _Kinktober Prompt: Roleplay_

 

  
Percival eyed the thick framed fashion glasses on Graham’s nose, the hair gelled to the side in style, the full, three-piece modern-cut suit whose pinstripe on charcoal hues matched Graham’s skin tone perfectly, the matching socks, the shiny Italian leather loafers, the watch and accessories like the red pocket square - Percival thought Graham was way more into this than he first expected. The glasses, especially. It warranted a second glance.

“Percival Montague?” Graham said from his home office desk, reading off of Percival’s resume and cover letter. Graham had helped Percival draft that just last night. “Come in, and please, shut the door for me will you?” Percival was 80% certain this was because Graham didn’t want Oreo to come trotting into the home office demanding to join the humans in whatever it was they were playing.

Percival closed the door, took a deep breath, and attempted to put a small polite smile on his face. First impression, Graham had said, had subliminal significance. 

 

Percival made it over to the table where Graham stood, buttoning his suit jacket up in smooth motions and shaking Percival’s hand. Perhaps Percival’s hand was a little cold from nervousness (he had no idea why, it wasn’t as though he didn’t have plenty of his own interviews back in his days, but having a modern job interview had Percival sweating bullets), Graham gave it an extra squeeze. Percival knew this was an assurance, he exhaled as he sat down.

“Thanks for having me.” Percival nodded as they began. Graham pushing his glasses up briefly with a knuckle, glancing back down at Percival’s resume.

“You’re very welcome! I see here that you are a returned veteran, we always respect proud men and women serving their country very much, so thank you for your interest in our company.” Graham began, and Percival wondered how much of it was Graham trying to comfort him without breaking character, and how much was actually what an interviewer would say. “Tell me about yourself, then.” Graham continued, giving Percival a little smile back.

 

They plowed through a couple of the essential and expected questions relatively smoothly after Percival felt less and less like he had no idea what he was doing in a completely changed world all around him. Graham’s small hints and patience were significant help for this. Percival was truly grateful.

Near the end of the interview, Percival could even genuinely laugh at Graham’s casual jokes, Graham smiling as he watched Percival relax. At the end, Graham couldn’t help break character a little bit, and lifted the hand Percival offered to shake, and kiss the back of it, eyes on Percival, warm and proud. He ran a thumb over that hand, not dropping the hand just yet. “You did great, you know that?”

Percival stepped into Graham’s space, he couldn’t help it - he tugged Graham into a warm, soft kiss, genuinely happy and grateful. “Thank you for the help, I really appreciate this.” He said, nudging the glasses on Graham’s nose playfully.

His lover wiggled his eyebrows like the dork that he was, “Are you trying to seduce your way into the job, Mr.Montague?”

Percival’s eyebrows climbed, “…. is it working?”

 

Graham’s expensive suit was going to need dry cleaning, Percival thought as they roll off the couch mid-making-out, someone let out a giggle, and then Graham’s cock was pressed against Percival’s, both men panted into each other’s mouths, Percival jerking the both of them off at furious speed. He was pretty sure there was pre-cum staining both their suits. Percival was most certainly not wearing this suit in the interview tomorrow. 

“You know a lot of gay porn flicks start exactly the way we did?” Graham’s grin was cheeky, Percival bit him on the jawline. “They usually go straight for the interviewee’s ass, too.”

They immediately attempted to do just that, before both noticed at roughly the same time that there was a large, sniffling dog’s nose wedged underneath the door gap of Graham’s home office door.

 

“Did you lock the door---” Graham began, a bad feeling incoming. Then both men were screeching and scrambling up to make themselves decent as the door handle turned downward - Oreo came running in, heading straight for Percival.

Thankfully Percival had time to tuck himself back into his trousers before getting bulldozed by their giant wolf-grimm-dog. 

Graham sighed, promising his ruined suit, ‘Next time…’

 

[Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://reportsduemonday.tumblr.com/post/166576966318/somewhat-managed-mischief-kinktober-prompt)]

**Author's Note:**

> Roleplay Story Premises: Graham Montague through a series of freak accident involving a Niffler and a time-turner jumped back just in time to happen upon the Grindelwald captive Percival Graves, and in emergency took Graves back with him to modern England. Since, they've been living together, ventured through many generation gaps, acquired a dog, and Graves realized there was nothing to return to his time for. I have so much love for these two in our rp verse :)


End file.
